If Silverstream had lived...
'Do not worry. Feathertail will get to RiverClan. And Stormfur. ' Fireheart stalked through the woods, thinking of Graystripe the whole time. ''He just doesn't know what he is getting himself into! ''Fireheart lifted his head, and parted his jaws to taste the air. He smelled Graystripe's sent, mingled with the scent of fish. ''He's seeing Silverstream! ''Fireheart thought, dismayed. He silently walked in the direction of the scent, which was coming from Sunningrocks. As he got closer he smelled...blood. "Help!" Fireheart heard a yowl pierce the air. He began to run. he tripped on a small twig and fell onto the forest floor. "Mouse dung!" he exclaimed. He hoisted himself up, and began pelting through the woods again. When he finally arrived at Sunningrocks, he found Silverstream lying there with Graystripe by her side, a pool of blood trickling around the silver and black warrior. "Get a medicine cat!" Silverstream yowled at Fireheart. He rushed back into the woods, then fell over. "Fireheart?" asked a familiar voice. "Cinderpaw!" Fireheart yowled. "Help Silverstream!" He angled his head towards Sunningrocks. He rushed through the trees, searching for Yellowfang. ''Where are you when I need you! ''He ran and ran, until he heard a triumphant yowl. "I stopped the bleeding!" Cinderpaw's voice drained all the fear out of Fireheart as he turned the other way, back to Sunningrocks. When he pushed through the trees he saw Silverstream, still on the ground, but cobwebs clogging up her wound. "Graystripe's fur is perfect for getting cobweb stuck in it!" Cinderpaw called up to Fireheart. Fireheart scrambled down to where the cats were. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Graystripe repeated to Cinderpaw, who eventually flicked him with her tail hardly, and made the gray warrior stop. Fireheart looked down at the RiverClan warrior. Silverstream looked weak, and worn out. "I don't know why it hurt as much as it did." she announced. "It was far too much for just a gash. I had to push to get it to stop hurting." Silverstream clawed some of the cobweb off of the wound. "It's too much cobweb, Cinderpaw." she said, then gasped. Beneath the extra cobweb were two barely wriggling tiny shapes. "You had our kits!" Graystripe exclaimed. "What is going on here!" screeched an all too familiar voice. Tigerclaw took one look at Silverstream and the kits, then turned to Graystripe. "You are the father." he said grimly. Graystripe gulped, then nodded. "Traitor!" he hissed. "No." Graystripe said firmly. "I can have love and loyalty at the same time. You would never understand that." Graystripe picked up the gray kit, and beckoned for Fireheart to pick up the silver tabby kit. Fireheart lifted up the little scrap of fur, as Cinderpaw supported Silverstream as she stood up. The four cats walked away, towards ThunderClan camp, the kits hanging from Graystripe and Fireheart's jaws. They walked through the woods slowly, so Silverstream could keep up. When they finally arrived at camp, ThunderClan cats were already assembled, with Bluestar on Highrock, Tigerclaw sneering. ''He must have gotten her before us, ''Fireheart thought. Fireheart and Graystripe set the kits down on the ground as Silverstream limped over to her children. Bluestar leaped down from Highrock, and beckoned to the other cats to go back to their dens. She approached Silverstream, and sniffed her. "So Graystripe has been meeting with a RiverClan warrior." Bluestar said. "I can explain." Graystripe pleaded. "There is nothing to explain." Bluestar silenced him. "There is only a question." Bluestar turned to Silverstream, her gaze softening. "Are you, or are you not, going to join ThunderClan." Fireheart was taken aback by Bluestar's question. ''She can't just ask her! ''Silverstream looked down at her bloody paws. Fireheart saw the pleading in Graystripes eyes. ''I don't know how he feels. Ive never been through this before, ''Fireheart thought. "Yes." Silverstream said. "I want to join ThunderClan. It is the only place I can feel happy, because Graystripe is here." Graystripe walked into the nursery, a water vole hanging from his jaws. It was the morning after the Sunningrocks incident, and Graystripe wanted to visit Silverstream. The silver tabby lay down on her soft mossy bed, Featherkit and Stormkit suckling her milk. Graystripe sat down next to her, and gave her the vole. "It's the closest thing we could get to what you could eat." he said. "Thank you."Silverstream answered, and began to eat the vole. she looked sad, and tired. "Do you miss RiverClan?" Graystripe asked worriedly. "A bit." She answered quietly. Graystripe curled up next to her. "It's okay." he said. "I'm sure you'll be happy here." Graystripe assured her. "I'll teach you everything you need to know." Silverstream looked up at her mate with bright blue eyes. She nodded, and ate the rest of the vole. Silverstream fell into a doze. Graystripe licked her and quietly exited the nursery. "By Graystripe!" squeaked Featherkit and Stormkit. Silverstream walked silently out of the nursery, Featherkit and Stormkit trailing behind her. She found Graystripe sitting with Fireheart sharing a mouse. "Graystripe." she said. "I'm going back to RiverClan." Graystripe dropped his peace of mouse, and stood up. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure." Silverstream answered. "But I promise to never take another mate ever again. I will always love you. We will be together again in StarClan." Tears started to stream down Graystripes face. "I love you too, Silverstream." he managed to choke out. Silverstream walked away from Graystripe, never glancing back. She was leaving, taking her kits and herself to her home, but leaving her one true love. Back in RiverClan, Silverstream moped around the camp. She missed Graystripe dearly, and she refused to eat, as the only thing that would comfort her was the feel of Graystripe's fur against hers.